The Other Beta
by TayMarsh23
Summary: "How old is she again?" Boyd asked an irritated and agrivated Derek. "15 " he said glancing at his cell phone again. "What are you doing around a 15 year old?" Isaac asked. Derek Hale didn't want 15 year old Charlotte Webber anywhere near the dangers of being a werewolf. But when the youngest member of the Alpha Pack takes an interest in her, she soon is caught right in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just say that this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction. Isaac has really grown on me and I really want him to have a love interest. I cannot tell you the helplessness I felt when I turned on MTV at 10:00 EST just to remember that my favorite show on MTV won't be back on for a whole year! So I need something to feed the void. This story takes place after the season two finale but Boyd and Erica didn't run into the Alpha Pack.**

* * *

"How old is she again?" Boyd asked an irritated and aggravated Derek. "15 " he said glancing at his cell phone again. "What are you doing around a 15-year-old?" Isaac asked. The look Derek shot him made him look around the room, avoiding Derek's gaze. "What's taking her so long?" Erica asked "Doesn't she know to respect her elders?" "I don't think being one year older than her makes us her elders." Boyd said. "Why exactly have you been keeping her a secret?" Isaac asked. "She's too young to be involved in this stuff." Derek said. "And we are? And if she's too young, then why did you bite her?" Derek's response was cut off by footsteps and an irritated, exaggerated sigh. "Hello? Derek? Where the hell am I?" Derek hopped up and went to the voice.

He returned with a petite, brunette with long hair. She had on black heels, a black leather skirt and a white ruffled blouse. "Guys this is-" he was cut off. "Hi I'm Charlotte." She approached Erica and shook her hand. Erica's eyebrows with surprise. "Erica Reyes." she said. "Erica with a C or K?" she asked. "C." "Good." Boyd then introduce himself. Charlotte made her way over to Isaac. He stood and grabbed her hand. He tried to ignore the spark that ran through his hand and up his arm. She looked at him expectantly. "I'm Isaac." she nodded and let go of his hand. She made her way back over to Derek and Isaac noticed the Don't even think about it look Derek was giving him. Why would Derek care if I was interested in her?

"So your Derek's dirty little secret then?" Erica asked. Charlotte laughed and Isaac couldn't help a little overbite on her teeth. "Guess so. Derek's always talking about you guys." "He is?" Boyd said his voice laced with shock. "Never good things." Derek muttered. "Do you go to Beacon Hills High?" Isaac asked. She nodded. "Oh! Derek did you tell them?" she asked. Derek looked confused so she whispered in him ear. "No. Do you wanna show them?" She nodded eagerly. "Show us what?" They glanced at each other. "We don't really know how, but something happened to me when Derek bit me. It's better if I showed you." she explained. "I need a volunteer."

"I'll do it!" Isaac said. It can't be that bad, Isaac thought. He stood in front of her. She moved in front of him as well. "Just relax. This won't hurt." Of course after she said that, Isaac was anticipating the pain. He watched as she focused all her energy on him. She them started to tremble and her head shook back and forth in a flash. Her head them stopped and Isaac heard a ping! sound. He then felt a warm liquid move down his forehead. He touched it and saw that it was blood. He felt several trails of blood run down his face from his scalp. The ping stopped and the blood stopped as well. She dug through her purse and pulled out some tissues. "I guess I could have done your ear instead." she said sheepishly dabbing his forehead. He looked into her green eyes while she avoided his with all cause. "That. Was. Awesome!" Boyd's astonished voice broke him out of his trance. "You can do that from anywhere?" Erica asked. "Wherever there's a hole in your body." she said discarding the tissues into her bag.

"Derek!" A voice called. Scott Mcall and Stiles Stilinski ran into the room. "We just ran into this guy and he looked like an alpha!" Scott shouted. "And what does an alpha look like?" Derek asked. "His eyes! They were red and he was yelling at this other guy!" They then noticed the brunette standing next to Derek. "Whose this?" Stiles asked. "Charlotte. She's a Beta too." Derek explained. "Wait there's another one? How old are you, like 7?" Scott asked. "I'm 15 and three quarters, asshole." Charlotte snapped, earning a snicker from Stiles which he disguised as a cough.

"Where was this supposed alpha?" Derek asked. "He was on the football field. I got a picture of him." Stiles said pulling out his phone and showing Derek. Derek and his pack gathered to see the photo. "I know this guy." Boyd says "How?" Scott asked. "He's in my home room." We all paused, stunned. "This guy's in high school?" Derek shouted.

* * *

**Should I even bother writing another chapter? Leave a review of how horrible it was and I'll get the point.**


	2. Chapter 2

Erica tried not to look. Boyd tried not to look. Scott tried not to look. Charlotte couldn't help but look. Turns out the youngest member of the Alpha Pack, Craig Thomas, went to Beacon Hills High School. You'd think that because he's an alpha, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. But he just blends in. He's alright looking, tall slightly muscular with blond hair and brown eyes. The others hadn't ever noticed Craig before, but Charlotte did. Craig worked at the Starbucks up the street from her neighborhood. Back when she was overweight, he gave her free apple fritters. She loved that he didn't care that she was fat.

Now he's sitting at the table in front of her, facing her in the cafeteria . She was surrounded by Boyd, Erica and Isaac. They were all trying to have a conversation without saying his name. Charlotte learned that Derek used all of their flaws as a way to manipulate them into joining his pack. Erica had epilepsy, Isaac had an abusive father and Boyd was a loner. They hinted that they wanted to know my flaw. _I was a fat-ass and am living in my sister's shadow_ she thought. She left out the second part. Isaac nicely pointed out that he's glad she's getting healthy which she smiled at. Boyd and Erica glanced at each other. Charlotte then looked up to see that Craig was staring at her. He smiled warmly at her.

_He's probably wondering where the apple fritter weight went _she thought grimly. She wrapped up her food as fast as she could and threw it away.

* * *

Erica angrily thew her books in her locker. She quickly pulled out her phone when it vibrated only to roll her eyes when she discovered it was only a junk email. She hadn't seen Stiles all day and he wasn't answering her calls or text. A movement in the corner made her turn her head. Craig was standing at the end of the hall. She tensed as he walked past her. From the corner of her eye she saw that he had turned around and was walking towards her. "Erica, right?" he asked

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. Who's asking?" she slammed her locker, making him jump. _This guy's an alpha? _she and spun around to look at him. "Craig Thomas." he held out his hand and she just put her's in the pockets of her leather jacket. He pulled his hand back and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well I'm only getting younger." she said flashing him a fake smile. "Your friends with Charlotte Webber." he said. "Sorta? Why?" she asked taking a step closer to him. "N-no reason. I used to see her a lot and would you just tell her I asked about her?" he was looking at his sneakers and playing with a loose string on his sleeve. A light bulb went off in her head. "Of course. Better yet, I'll give you her phone number " He looked up shocked and pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

As soon as he rounded the corner, she whipped out her own phone and called Derek.

* * *

It was the fourth time Isaac almost fell off his treadmill. He was admiring Charlotte's body on the elliptical. She was moving like her life depended on it. _Was it my comment at lunch about her health? I meant it as a compliment _he thought. His phone then vibrated in the treadmill pocket. The called I.D read Derek. His eyes moved to Charlotte, who was straddling the rowing machine, before answering. "Hello?" he asked. "Where are you?" Derek asked in his _not taking any shit _tone. "At the school gym. Why?" "Erica just called me. She says that Craig guy asked her about Charlotte." There goes the fifth time. He punched the STOP button on the treadmill.

"Why would he do that?" he asked. "That's what we're about to figure out. Do you know where she is?" Derek asked. He looked up to see a sweaty and breathless Charlotte breezed past him offering a small wave. She was heading towards the exit. "She just walked out of the gym." "Well go follow her and tell her to go to the warehouse*" he hung up before Isaac could object. He quickly gathered his things and ran out of the gym. "Charlotte!" he yelled. She turned a corner and he noticed that she had earbuds in. He ran down the hall until he could catch up with her. He touched her shoulder and she screamed.

Before he knew it, her fist was buried in his stomach. He groaned and sunk to the ground. The brunette apologized profusely and even rubbed my stomach which was causing another problem. "Are you okay?" she asked kneeling down with him. "You gotta go to the warehouse."

* * *

Charlotte and Isaac were laughing at something their gym teacher said in class earlier when they walked into the warehouse. Their laughs were cut short by the looks Derek, Boyd and Erica were giving them. "What's up?" she asked taking a seat on a crate. "How do you know Craig Thomas?" Derek asked. Charlotte looked at them shocked. "He's in my Algebra class. And we have the same lunch bell." she said. "How do you really know him?" "He used to give me free apple fritters at Starbucks." Derek looked at Erica. "That's it? Free apple fritters?" Charlotte looked at Erica as well. "The way he was acting, I thought it was more." Charlotte stood. "You talk to him about me?" she asked astonished

"He came up to me and said that he hasn't seen you around lately." "That's all you did?" she asked. "I kinda gave him your number too." "What!? You have no right to give out-"

_Ring! Ring!_

The sound was coming from Charlotte's pocket.

* * *

* The warehouse is Derek's lair with the subway car. Just thought I should clear that up.

** Reviews make the world spin so review if you don't want to freeze to death!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys so I just wanna say that I'd really love some reviews. I'm not asking for an essay. Just a "Great Job!" or "Update soon!" It would really make my day since it's only 2:15 a.m EST and I'm already in a crappy mood. Anyway this chapter does have profanity in it. Just thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

Charlotte pulled out her phone and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it. "Answer it!" Derek hush whispered as if she was actually on the phone. She looked at the other before hitting the answer button. "Hello? Hi Craig. Yeah Erica told me. No- no it's fine. What's up?" she paused. She then held the phone to her chest. "He wants to eat lunch with me tomorrow." she whispered. "Say yes!" Erica whispered. "What?!" she mouthed, shocked. "Say you'll call him back." Derek whispered again. She did and put her phone away. "Why the hell would I want to go out with Craig?" "This guy is part of the Alpha Pack. Your going to be his little girlfriend and find out everything about the pack."

"What?! No way! I'm not going to risk my life and I'm not going to use Craig." she yelled. "If Craig really cares about you, he's not gonna hurt you." Body said. "It's not him I'm worried about, it's _them._" she emphasized. "Just yell and I'll be there in a flash." Isaac said stepping forward. "We all will." Derek said. Charlotte looked at all of them, pleading with her eyes not to make her do this. "We need you Charlotte." Erica said. Charlotte groaned and stomped away, pulling out he phone.

"What if this doesn't work, Derek?" Boyd asked. "Then she'll die." Derek said in a strained voice.

* * *

Stiles was in the moment. If this were any other situation it'd be weird and illegal. He was on his way to school when he saw a familiar face. He stared for a long time at the guy putting some decal on his car that was parked in a driveway. Stiles pulled out his phone. There! That's where he knew the guy. He looked from the picture to the guy. Craig Thomas was caught mid scream while the guy was on his knees with is arms shielding him, as if Craig were about to strike him. Stiles realized that Craig looked anything but the skinny, awkward teen he saw at Starbucks. He looked vicious, like a monster. A beast.

It all happened so fast. Stiles learned that when you have a best friend that's a werewolf, you live in the moment. The guy went back inside the house. Stiles sprinted over to the car. He pulled the backdoor handle to discover that the door was unlocked. He laid down on the floor, hugging his knees and threw a blanket over himself. He heard yelling. "Don't tell me what to do!" A voice said. "It's too dangerous Craig!" _Craig? This is Craig's house? _"That never stopped you from burying your dick in my other girlfriends!" Craig yelled. "That's not happening this time cause I'm not letting you near her!." The door slammed and he heard a groan. Sparks by Coldplay started going off and Stiles realized it was Erica's ringtone. He quickly shut off his phone.

The car shifted and the door closed. He felt the car reverse and finally pull forward to who knows where.

* * *

Isaac was trying his hardest not to looked up. If anything he wanted to drown him self in the gravy puddle sitting in the dent of his mashed potatoes. He appreciated that Erica and Boyd were trying to distract him, but he also wanted to hear Charlotte and Craig's conversation. All he could hear was Charlotte's occasional gasp and frequent laughs. He raised his head and looked past Erica's. Charlotte was facing him while Craig back was to him. Whatever he was saying, she looked fascinated. "Your kidding!" she gasped. Craig then reached down to look through his bag. Our eyes met and she gave a shy smile. "What's going on?" he mouthed. She mouthed "nothing" and causally took a sip of her milk when he came back up.

Craig got up and circled the table to take the seat next to her. He showed her something on her phone and milk actually came out her nose! She started coughing and everyone around her started laughing. Craig grabbed her some napkins. She grabbed them, said something to him and then rushed out of the cafeteria. Isaac got up and quickly followed her. "Charlotte." he yelled. She looked back and kept walking until we reached her locker. "What are you doing? Your gonna blow the plan." she said grabbing a spare shirt and closing her locker. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said. "It's just some milk." she walked around him and towards the girls room.

"You should go. I don't want Craig seeing you." she said looking down. "You looked like you were having a good time." Isaac said not bothering to keep the venom out of his voice. "I heard what Derek said. About me dying." she whispered that last word. "I've known Craig since elementary school. He'd never hurt me." He nodded. "I'll always be there if he does." she smiled. Taking a bold step, she rubbed his arm. "I know." she said and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe him! He's gonna ruin everything!" Erica whispered to Boyd. Before he could respond, Erica's phone rang. She quickly pulled it out. "It's Stiles!" She practically punched the answer button. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting you for days! Why weren't you at school yesterday? Why aren't you here now? What?! What are you doing there? I don't remember, send it to me." she searched through her phone until she found the picture. Her eyes then moved back and forth between her phone and Craig who was waiting patiently for Charlotte."Well I guess all are doubts about him being an alpha are down the drain. But Stiles you need to get out of there. Wait Stiles!" She groaned and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Boyd asked. Isaac returned and sat down. Charlotte came back and sat down next to Craig and begun talking again. Erica moved around the table and showed the boys the picture. "Stiles called me and said that he's hiding in the backseat of this guy's car." she said pointing to the guy on his knees. "He thinks that this guy is Craig's brother, which means he might be in the pack, too." "Wait even if this guy's Craig brother, that doesn't mean he's in the pack or even a werewolf." "Well there one thing for sure." Boyd said looking at Craig in the picture. "Craig is bad news." "We gotta go find Stiles before he gets hurt."

They all grabbed their things and looked up to see Craig staring directly at him. Charlotte said something to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He turned back to her and said something. They all exchanged looks before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

**Gasp! What's gonna happen! Review, Favorite and follow! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really glad your reviewing and following and mostly liking the story so far. So when I'm reading fan-fictions only thing I don't like is having too many OCs mixing in and confusing me. And I thought since we don't actually know any of the members of the Alpha Pack, I'll have to make up names. So I'll try not to confuse you. Anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Erica held her head high and gave a long whiff and exhaled. "This way." She said pointing east. She, Boyd and Isaac had been looking for Stiles for the past 15 minutes. His stench was getting stronger and stronger by each step. "We have to get back soon." Boyd said checking his watch. "I'm not leaving until I find him." She said dialing Stiles again. They kept walking until they came across an Nissan Altima. Erica crept over to the car and knocked on the window. "Stiles! It's Erica!" she whispered. He poked his head out from the blanket. He reached up and opened the door. "What are you doing here? Howdid you know I was here?" he whispered. "I followed your scent. I'm here to get you out off here." He shook his head. "You have to go! I'm really onto something here!" "What have you found out hiding underneath this blanket, Stiles?"

"His name is Clark." He said. "That's it?!" she whispered harshly. "That's it so far." he said. "Get out of this car, Stilinski!" "Guys! I think he's coming!" Boyd whispered loudly. Stiles was about to get back under the blanket when Erica yanked him out of the car and pulled him behind a tree. "Clark" came back to see his backdoor open. He looked around before closing it and driving away. "I was really onto something." he said defensively. "At least you found something. Let's leave the snooping to Charlotte." she said rubbing his back.

They all returned to Isaac's car and went back to school.

* * *

Charlotte took her seat in Geometry and quickly began to do her homework from last night. _I should have finished this instead of texting Isaac_ she thought to herself angrily. Craig then walked into the room and took his seat across the aisle from Charlotte. The bell rang and Charlotte cursed to herself. Their teacher walked into the room and started the lesson. She tried to do her homework and pay attention at the same time. _Psst! _someone whispered. She looked up to see Craig looking at her. He looked at the teacher who had his back to them. He then threw a folded up piece of paper to her. Charlotte unfolded it. _Had a great time at lunch. Are u doing anything this Friday? _She looked at him. He made a turning motion with his finger. She flipped over the paper to see it was his completed homework. She flashed him a smile before hurrying to copy it.

"Miss Webber is what your doing more important than my lesson?" the teacher asked. "No." she said sliding her homework and Craig's under her binder. _Don't come over here. Don't come over here _she repeated to herself. But he did, lifted her binder and took both of their work. "Why do you have Mr. Thomas's homework?" he asked but it was rhetorical. He flipped it over and read aloud Craig's note to her. The rest of the class made hollers and cat calls. "Unfortunately both of you are busy Friday with me after school." he said walking back to the front of the class, crumbling their work and throwing it in the trash.

Charlotte snuck a glance at Craig. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

* * *

Allison let out a sigh as she walked into the girl's bathroom. It took every bone in her body not to acknowledge Scott in Science. She wants to be with him so bad, but she can't forgive herself for what she did to all of them. _It's better to just distance myself from __them_ she thought to herself. She heard the door open so she quickly went into a stall and closed the door. The person went into the stall beside her. "Um excuse me?" the girl asked. "Yeah?" Allison answered. "Can you hand me some toilet paper?" she asked. "Sure." Allison unspooled some and reach under the stall. The girl grabbed the paper with a "Thanks." Allison felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out to see a text from Scott. _Can we at least talk?_ She texted back a "Your better off" when she dropped her phone. Her battery slid into the other person's stall. Allison bent down to pick up the phone and the back of it. She heard the other toilet flushed and flushed her's though she didn't use it.

They both walked out. Allison came face to face with a petite brunette holding out her battery with a smile. "Happens to me all the time." she said with a laugh. Allison laughed back. The girl went to go wash her hands while Allison put her phone back together. "What's taking so long?" Erica complained. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Allison. Allison cursed under her breath. She had gone out of her way since school started to avoid Erica and Boyd. "Well lookie here." Erica purred crossing her arms. The other girl looked back and forth between us. "You two know each other?" she asked. "Charlotte, this is the psycho bitch I was telling you about." Erica said taking a step closer to Allison. "Your the girl that tried to kill Erica and Boyd." the girl asked. Allison assumed that if Erica told her about the situation, the girl was a werewolf also. Allison back into the corner of the bathroom while Erica descended on her.

The bathroom door opened and a starry- eyed Lydia Martin walked in. She spotted an angry Erica towering over Allison. "What's going on here?" Lydia asked. "Nothing. Let's go, Erica." Charlotte said pulling on her arm. After a minute of menacing glares, Erica and Charlotte left.

* * *

"How did it go?" Derek asked when Boyd, Isaac, Charlotte and Erica walked into the subway car. "He made milk come out her nose." Boyd said sitting down. "That's good. What'd you guys walk about?" Charlotte shrugged. "Everything. I he asked me if I had plans on Friday and then we both got detention Friday after school." Derek nodded "Good. That can be your second date." There was a crash outside. They all ran into the other room to see the window was broken and a rock surrounded by glass laying on the floor. Derek picked it up. There was a note taped to it.

_We want you, Hale._

* * *

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. My desktop got an error and some lady is fixing it. I just realized I could have hooked up my old desktop. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**...I really, really, really don't want to do this. Honestly, I read stories on here all the time and I don't even think about reviewing even if I really like the story. And now that I'm on the other side of that fence. Here's this if you guys just review a smiley face, I'll know that your still interested.**

* * *

The silence droned on. They expected Derek to just brush off the message like her does with everything else. Instead he just stood there, deep in thought. Isaac was the first one to speak up. "Derek?" he asked. Charlotte glanced at Isaac before speaking up as well. "What does this mean?" Silence. Finally Derek snapped back into reality. "I just thought of something." They waited for him to finish. "What if they know about us? What if they know that Charlotte is using Craig and Craig is using Charlotte." Erica pieced together. "Exactly." Derek said.

Charlotte was frozen. She never thought of that. All this time she was trying to be as convincing as possible and not break Craig's heart at the same time when that might be what he's been doing all along. "If he is, what can we do? Confront him on it? "Hey Craig are you an alpha wolf using me to get closer to my pack master?" More silence. Derek turned to Charlotte. "Stay away from him." he said sternly. Charlotte started to protest but he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't care about the plan anymore. If this guy really is using you, you're going nowhere near him. Do you understand?" he asked harshly. She nodded frantically.

He released her and started to walk away. "It's getting late and it's a school night. You guys should go." They left with no questions or goodbyes.

* * *

"I can't believe her, man. We're not even dating and she's already bossing me around." Stiles said, chucking the ball. Scott chuckled and caught the ball with ease. "Well she's just trying to keep you safe." he said tossing the ball back. "Still, she yelled at me right in front of Isaac and Boyd. Why did she just cut off my balls while she's at it." he said tossing the ball high in the air. Scott leaped high and caught it with his mouth. Stiles made a sound of disgust. Scott pulled the ball out of his mouth.

"When a girl makes you question you masculinity, she's the one." Scott said, grimly, thinking of Allison. "You gonna be alright, man. There's other fish in the sea. Hopefully not a fish with a family of werewolf hunters. Scott let out a small laugh and chucked the saliva coated ball at Stiles who nearly dodged it.

"Dude!"

* * *

"Hands down the best movie ever!" Charlotte exclaimed. Isaac rolled his and shook his head. "If you think that's the best movie ever, then you have been living under a rock." he said. Charlotte heard her door open and quickly minimized the Skype window and grabbed her phone. "Charlotte, I need to-" but Charlotte cut him off. "Dad, I'm on the phone." she lied clutching her phone to her chest. "Okay well your mother and I are going to the store for some stuff. And Meredith is visiting in a couple of days." he said. "I know dad." she said in a monotone. He started to close the door when her reminded Charlotte of her detention tomorrow and then closed the floor. Charlotte waited until she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She opened Skype back up.

"Your sister's visiting?" Isaac asked. Charlotte nodded. "It's all my parents have talked about for weeks." Charlotte couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Do I smell some jealousy?" he teased. "I think your nose is acting up, Lahey." she shot back. Charlotte had an incoming call. _Craig T 96._ "Oh Isaac I gotta go. Craig's calling me." She really didn't want to hang up with Isaac. "What? You heard what Derek said." he said. "I know but I can't just ignore Craig with no explanation." He knew that. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she asked. Isaac nodded and ended their chat.

Charlotte accepted Craig phone call. _Just rip off the Band Aid, Char _she thought to herself. "Hey Craig." she said trying to sound cheerful. "Hey Charlotte. Your not busy are you?" he asked. "Actually I have to go eat dinner, but I need to tell you something." She couldn't bear looking at his face while she does this so she minimized the window. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "My dad found out about the detention. It's a long story but my dad doesn't want me to go down the same road my sister did. So I can't see you anymore." she said looking down. She heard hyperventilating and opened the Skype window.

Craig's blonde hair was right in front of the camera and his head was down. "Craig?" she asked. "I have to go." he said. He lifted his head and Charlotte saw a flash of his eyes before he ended the call.

Red.

* * *

"Erica, go take out the trash! I'm not going to say it again!" Erica's father yelled from his room. Erica sighed and got up. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the garbage bag and tied it. She then walked to the large trash can outside and dumped it in there. She heard something and looked around. It was Erica's neighbors. They moved in about three years ago. The man, Greg, was somewhere in his late 20's while the girl, Mandy, was in her early 20's. They used to be on good terms. Now all Erica gets is glares from Mandy.

Erica never did apologize for what she did. She mustered up some courage and went over to them. They were bring groceries into the house. Greg went inside and Mandy came back out. "Hi." Erica said shyly. Mandy looked at her for a long time. "What do you want?" she asked, grabbing some bags and walking away into the house. Erica followed her, awkwardly bumping into Greg. "I just want to apologize. I'm really sorry for what I did." she said looking down. "Sorry for what? Killing our cat our sleeping with Greg?" Mandy shot back. Erica murmured a "Both". "Your lucky I don't report you. _Both _of you!" By the way she emphasized both, I'm guessing Greg was still in the hot seat. "For all I care you can shove your sorrys down your throat." Erica didn't need this. She knew what she did was wrong and was trying to make amends. But all she wanted to do was rip Mandy's throat out. So instead she walked away.

"Oh Erica." Erica turned around. "I accept your apology." This shocked Erica. "As long as you do what I say." Erica really should have seen this coming

* * *

Derek looked up when heard knocking. Charlotte was leaning on the doorway. "What do you need, Charlotte?" She stood up straight and walked towards him. "You told me to tell you when I got any news." This grabbed Derek's attention. "What is it?" he asked. She took a seat beside him. "Meredith's visiting in a couple of days." "For how long?" Derek asked. "A week. Are you going to talk to her?" He shook is head. "You know she wants nothing to do with me." "Not if you corner her. I can help." Derek shook his head again. He knew it was pathetic. But when he found out that Charlotte was Meredith's little sister, he had to know. He needed to know how she was doing, what she was doing or who she was doing. "I'm not gonna make you do that."

"I'm offering. I think it's really unfair that she won't give you a second chance because if her past." When Meredith was Charlotte's age, she was a wild child. Staying out all night on school nights, getting drunk and high and running away frequently, worrying her family and her boyfriend of 2 years Derek Hale. Then Meredith got alcohol poisoning and life finally smacked her in the face. She recovered and buried that part of her life including Derek. Derek would rather cut out his tongue than ask this question. "Is she-" but Charlotte already knew what his question was. "No she's not seeing anyone." Derek nodded. Charlotte's cell phone started to ring. "That might be her." She pulled out her phone. She and Derek looked at the caller I.D. It wasn't a number she recognized.

She answered. "Hello?" Sobs. Just hard, quivering sobs. She and Derek both knew those sobs. They had consoled that sobbing girl plenty of times. "Meredith? What's wrong?" "M-mom and dad." She choked out before sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Aw s**t! What's gonna happen? Remember just review a smiley face or an emoticon and I'll know you want me to continue with the story. Ugh school tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I just wanna say that I'm so glad that your reviewing and liking the story! Second, As most of you may know, school has started up again, so unfortunately I won't be uploading as often. Anyway enjoy and I'll see you down at the bottom.**

* * *

Charlotte's parents had been in the hospital for 3 days now and she had already thought of 9 ways to kill Craig Thomas and make it look like an accident. Her parents were driving on a back route from the grocery store, when as her parents described, a bear looking creature ran out in front of them, hopped on the hood of the car and smashed the windshield. Charlotte's father swerved and drove into a ditch. Charlotte wasn't transparent. She knew Craig had something to do with it.

To make matters worse, he had the audacity to show up at the hospital with cards, balloons and probably every flower known to man. Meredith instantly took a liking to Craig, scolding Charlotte for not telling her about him sooner. Charlotte held onto her father's hand tightly, stoking the smooth band of his wedding ring. When she looked out the window into the hallway, she saw Craig tying the balloons to the waiting room chair. He met her gaze and gave her a sympathetic smile in return. She unknowingly dug her nails into her father's hand, wishing it was Craig's throat. Charlotte was about to confront him when she remember this was around the time Isaac came by to give her his notes from class.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice she recognized as Isaac's said. _Oh God_ she thought, running out of the room. "Visiting my friend in her time of need." Craig replied, standing up. "How dare you even show your face around here?" Isaac spat getting in Craig's face. Charlotte squeezed in between them, hesitantly putting her hands on Isaac's toned chest. "Isaac." she said tentatively. He looked down at her. "Can I speak to you in private?" he asked while already dragging her away. Once they were out of earshot Isaac harshly whispered "What the hell are you doing letting him hang around here?" Charlotte couldn't answer because she didn't know. Why hadn't she called Craig out on his crap? Why hadn't she acted on her thoughts of killing him. Part of it was obvious, she was scared. The other part she still hadn't figured out.

She couldn't let go of the past.

* * *

Erica sauntered up to Stiles in her black leather jacket, tight blue tank top, short black skirt and black heels. Stiles had his locker open and was busy mumbling about how he's cursed with having a werewolf best friend. He closed his locker and flinched when he saw her. "Do you get some sick thrill out of scaring me?" She laughed and moved closer to him. Then the bell rang and everyone scurried to class. "I-I better go." Stiles stuttered. "Oh no you don't." she said grabbing his arm and slamming his against the lockers. He started to wince but if was cut off by Erica moving even closer to him.

He blinked rapidly and tried to look at anything besides her hypnotic gold eyes. "Look whatever I said, I'm really, really, really-" He was cut off by Erica kissing him roughly and digging her nails softly into the back off his neck. He was shocked but soon his hormones kicked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Just when he started to get into it, she pulled away and grabbed him by the jaw. Her eyes then softened. "I heard what you said about me." Stiles frowned in confusion. He then remembered his conversation about Erica to Scott. "Erica-" She cut him off by kissing him again and pulled away just as suddenly.

"Does that make you feel like a man?" she purred in his ear. He suddenly lost his voice and just nodded. "I don't want you to feel like your not a man." "Well you can't just make out with me every time I feel unmanly." he said. "Says who?" she asked, leaning her forehead against his and Stiles felt the corners of his lips move up.

* * *

Derek was actually nervous. He gathered up the courage to visit Meredith at the hospital but they had to call her and get her approval for him to visit. "There's a Derek Hale here to see you." the nurse said. "Derek Hale." she enunciated. Derek could only guess that Meredith's response was an astonished "What." The nurse then hung up and moved back over to him. "Go on up. Room 224." Derek nodded and moved to the elevator. He pushed the level 2 button. Meredith was standing in front of the elevator when he arrived. She looked exactly the same. The same light brown hair and big periwinkle eyes. He'd probably seen every emotion in those eyes.

"Derek." she said. "I heard about your parents. How are they?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" she asked, getting to the point. Meredith never liked to beat around the bush. "I came to see you. I heard you were in town." he said. "How did you know I was in town?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Your sister." "Wait, you and Charlotte never met." she pushed. "She's friends with my half brother Isaac." he lied. Her eyes narrowed but she finally backed down. She looked down at his hand. In it was a little teddy bear holding a heart. "Oh this is for you." he said handing it to her. "Thanks." she whispered grabbing it.

"Mer, I'm really glad you've changed. For the better, I mean." he said, rubbing his neck. A small smile formed on her face. "Me too, Derek. You've changed on the outside." Derek had an overwhelming urge to look at himself, looking at the flaws she was pointing out. "But you still have that hard look in your eye." she admired. He felt himself smile a bit. "Derek, don't let you mind wander when I say this. But I think I might have been too hard on you in the past."she hesitated. "About us."

* * *

Charlotte rubbed her temples as she walked to her car with her keys and bag in one hand. Since she missed 3 days of school, she had to stay after to do make up work. She felt her phone vibrated and tried to reach in her bag but instead dropped her keys. They fell underneath her car and she let out a loud groan that echoed throughout the empty parking lot. After getting on her stomach and reaching, she found them and got up. She felt a presence behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "I should have brought you your work." Craig's voice whispered in her ear. Her wolf sense of picked up a familiar scent,

She spun around to see a Starbucks bag holding an apple fritter in his hand. For some reason her eyes began to form tears. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She stared into his eyes, his puppy do eyes. He leaned in slowly, testing the waters. When she didn't look away or push him away, he proceeded until his lips brushed against hers. She applied more pressure to the kiss. They stood like this for a couple of minutes. The kiss broke when she let out a sob. "Was it you? Did you h-have something to do with my parents?" He was silent. Her hand came in contact with his face before she knew it. His face jerked to the left. He back handed her so hard, she flew back against her car and broke the driver's window.

From wherever he came from, Isaac tackled Craig. The two threw punches and profanities at each other until a clawed fist grabbed Issac by the hair and yanked him off of Craig. Isaac scrambled backwards until his back hit Charlotte's knees. They were suddenly surrounded by a group of people. Their hearts skipped a beat and they were positive the other's could hear it.

The Alpha Pack.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Tricked ya didn't I? It was all _aww_ Stiles and Erica then it was _aww_ Derek and Meredith. Then _BOOM!_ Alpha pack! By the way I read somewhere that Daniel Sharman (Isaac) and Crystal Reed (Allison) are dating in real life! I guess fake stabbing someone thousands of times bring people closer together.**

**Anyway just review a smiley face if you want me to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm going to wrap up this story soon because I don't want it to run too long and get boring. Please please review you guys. It would mean so much to me! I'm so sorry haven't uploaded. I had a draft and then had to start over because it wasn't going anywhere. But anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?" Isaac shook his head with what little energy he had. His whole body was throbbing and he groaned. "Lucky you. It's horrible. Especially if the person doesn't love you back. They just stroll by having no clue that just a glimpse of their smile can bring a person joy." Craig said. Before Isaac could feel any pity, Craig beat it out of him. _Click!_ "Then out of the blue, she notices you. She smiles and talks. It was all a lie." He sucker punched Isaac. _Click!_ "I'm not usually a violent person until I'm pushed to the edge." _Click!_ "And I'll drag down anyone as long as I don't get pushed over." Isaac was silent as he tried to hear Charlotte. She was breathing softly, a little whistle escaping as she exhaled. Isaac knew the Craig wasn't going to hurt her._  
_

That was all he wanted.

* * *

Derek was flabbergasted. Of the two relationships he's been in, the first being with Kate Argent which ended horribly, he and Meredith's was the best. Now she stands before him 4 years later*, telling him she made a mistake turning her back on him. She watched him, hoping to get a positive response. "Really?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry Derek. You helped get to where I am now and how do I thank you? Leaving. I just-" Derek interrupted her by wrapping his arms hesitantly around her. She returned the hug and Derek, probably crossing some boundaries, buried his face into her hair. Suddenly a group of doctors and nurses ran into a room. By the way Meredith stiffened, he could tell it was her parents' room.

"Ms. Webber can you come with us?" a nurse asked. Meredith detached herself and followed the nurse. "Oh Derek I haven't seen Charlotte in a while. Can you call her?" Derek nodded and she disappeared into the room. Derek reached into his pocket and dialed Charlotte. It rang for a while then went to voice mail. "Charlotte it's Derek. I'm at the hospital and your sister's worried about you. Call me back or stop by the hospital." Derek hung up and walked over to the room.

* * *

Charlotte groaned and slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. She instantly shivered and tried to move but discovered that she was tied to a bed. Her clothes were gone and replaced with dark blue lingerie. Underneath her were stomach churning photos. Isaac, bloody, beaten and his face unrecognizable. Charlotte struggled to free herself but the rope only dug into her skin and she winced. The door open and Craig walked in. "Charlotte, I'm glad your awake. I was beginning to worry. Can I get you anything?" She stared at him as if he had two heads. "Besides the obvious." He moved closer and sat next to her on the bed. She then realized that it had to been him who undressed her. Images of Craig hurting Isaac and then caressing her naked skin overwhelmed her mind.

Her eyes watered as she tried to form the words but they were all stuck in her throat, causing her to make a combination of sad and pathetic whimpers. "Your even more beautiful when you cry." he whispered wiping a tear and tasting it. "D-Did you touch-" she couldn't even make out the rest without sobbing. "No!" he clasped her head in his hands. "I'll always want you, Charlotte. I'll only have you when you want to be taken." She looked him right in the eyes. She tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't budge. There was one last resort.

She wiggled and jerked around, the rope gnawing into her wrists. "It's no use." Craig said sitting down in the chair across the room, but that 's not what Charlotte was doing. She made eye contact with Craig and she pulled on the ropes and arched her back off the bed, whimpers leaving her mouth. Craig's brown eyes instantly darkened. His name escaped her lips several times and she could fell the tension radiating off him. He slowly crossed the room, his gaze never leaving her, and leaned over her. He buried his face into her neck, one hand gripping her waist and the other roaming. His claws suddenly dug into the skin of her hips and she cried out. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered "You'll have enough time to become more convincing."

* * *

Isaac's heart fell into his kneecaps when he heard Charlotte cry out, whether from pain or pleasure, he had to get out of here. His claws emerged and tried to cut through the rope but, they were too dull. A plan then popped into his head. He struggled to free his legs and ended up breaking the leg from the chair and fell onto the floor. Isaac froze and waited. He took Craig not breaking down the door as a good sign and broke off the other leg. He stood and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. He peered into the hallway. He ran into a corner and let out a loud yell. Craig then ran out of a room and into the one Isaac was just in. Isaac came from out of his hiding spot, closed the door to the room and locked Craig in.

With Craig's alpha strength, Isaac didn't have much time. He ran into the other room and froze. Charlotte was tied to a bed in dark blue lingerie with pictures of him beaten up underneath her. "Isaac help me!" she shouted. The door from the other room busted open. Isaac closed the door and pushed a dresser in front of it. "Bite!" he commanded and he pushed his tied up hands in her face. She grew out her canines and ripped the rope off. He untied the rope around his ankles. He quickly untied her, trying his best not to sneak a peek, and helped her up. Charlotte used the chair he was tied up to to bust out the window. They climbed out just as Craig burst through the dresser, articles of clothing and wood pieces flying everywhere.

Fingers intertwined, the sprinted off, saying their goodbyes in their heads.

* * *

"Charlotte it's me again. Please please let me know your safe." Meredith said before hanging up and plopping down onto the chair beside Derek. "I'm sure she's fine. It was a school day. Her phone may just be on silent." Meredith hunched over and buried her head into her hands. Derek immediately panicked, not wanting to see her upset and rubbed her back a little roughly than he realized. "Okay how about I stay here and you go home to look for her?" Derek suggested. "What if something happens to my parents?" Derek got up. "Then I'll go look for her." Meredith looked up at him and gave a small smile. She reached into her bag and handed him her house key. Their hands lingered together for a while. "Keep trying her cell." Meredith nodded and Derek walked out.

He dialed Charlotte's number. It rang and her decided to use his Alpha hearing. He could her Charlotte's phone ringing. Derek rang outside and listened. The ringing was coming from the east. The woods. Derek listened more. Heavy breathing and panting. Leaves being crushed. A thud. _Isaac get up! Please I know your hurt and weak but you have to keep pushing just a little farther! _

Derek took off into the woods.

* * *

Isaac knew he was done for. Even if Craig didn't catch up with them, he would give out from fatigue. He looked over at Charlotte. She was leaned over with her hands on her knees, giving Isaac a clear view of what he shouldn't be looking at especially during the circumstances. Goosebumps imprinted themselves in her skin and a cloud of air left her mouth each time she exhaled. Isaac grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head. Ignoring her increase of Charlotte's heartbeat, he handed her his shirt, thankful he had a black wife-beater underneath. They heard footsteps and took off again.

After only running for a short period, Charlotte smacked into a hard surface a fell onto her butt. The hard surface was Derek. He helped her up and Isaac quickly explained what happened. Suddenly Derek fell face first into the ground, Charlotte having to leap over to avoid being smashed. Behind Derek stood Craig, his claws sharp and stained with Derek's blood. Beside Craig was his brother, Clark. They were trapped. Isaac made the first move, tackling Clark. Craig started to move but Charlotte grabbed a large stone and threw it at him. He went down and Charlotte got on top of him and started to bash his head in with the stone, grunting with each blow.

Isaac was wrestling with Clark when Charlotte came over and caved his head in with a large rock. They both got up to check on Derek. He was out cold. Isaac reached into Derek's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Then a loud noise startled them.

They looked over to see a furious Craig, blooded spewing from his head, with a smoking gun in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so this is the second to last chapter. WARNING: Sadness and slight gore.**

* * *

Charlotte wanted to have confidence that Craig wouldn't hurt her but people can only be pushed so far. She watched before her eyes as his massive head wound from the rock she beat his skull in with disappear. His eyes flashed angrily between Isaac and her. He gave a bitter laugh before firing the gun at Isaac that knocked him on to the ground. Charlotte let out a shriek and tried to move to Isaac but Craig let out a warning shot. He seemed like he didn't that his shots can be heard all throughout this tiny town. _He'll be long gone by the time someone finds our bodies _Charlotte thought to herself.

Craig keeled in front of her and held the barrel to her temple. Everything started to get dizzy and disorienting, the trees moving all around her at slow and sinister speed. She barley felt his lips press against her's. His lips moved but she could hear what he was saying over her heartbeat. He pulled her chin down roughly, opening her mouth and slid the gun in. Her eyes fell and she waited. Suddenly the gun flew out of her mouth. Her eyes flew open to see that Derek had regained consciousness and tackled Craig, the gun flying out of his hand and sliding into a tree trunk.

Charlotte quickly snapped back and ran to Isaac. He was curled into the fetal position clutching his stomach, unconscious. She quickly felt around for Derek's phone while telling Isaac that he was going to be okay even if he couldn't hear her. Craig kicked Derek in the stomach and Derek, reacting to reflexes, clutched is own and Craig kicked Derek in the face. Charlotte started to panic and practically uprooted the ground looking for the phone.

But it was too late.

* * *

Isaac woke up to see Derek pacing around in front of him. He winced and remembered that Craig shot him. He lifted his shirt and only saw a faint scar. Derek pulled him up and Isaac instantly wished he hand stayed unconscious a little bit longer. A few feet away from them was Charlotte's body. She was lying on her back and his shirt rose up exposing her creamy thighs. A disgusting fleshy hole in the middle of her forehead. Her blood soaking the ground beneath her. Isaac keeled over her, staring into her dead eyes. He didn't bother checking her pulse, it'd only give him hope he knew wasn't there. "How?" Isaac asked.

"After you passed out, Craig and I got into it, took advantage of me being hurt and shot her." Derek said looking down at him. "I tackled Craig and snapped his neck." Derek finished. Isaac looked around and saw Craig's body, his head turned into a disgusting and unnatural position. Couldn't even begin to describe his feelings. Just a few days ago he and Charlotte were laughing and Skyping and now her lifeless body lays before him. They need to hurry before someone finds them. They quickly drove to Derek's hid out and got a shovel. After burying Craig and Clark's bodies they turned to Charlotte's body. They didn't move. "We can't do this. Bury her as if she were nothing. She deserves more." Isaac said. Derek hadn't said a word the whole ride. "I know you you cared about her, Derek! You stand there all stone faced as a mechanism but even you know this is wrong!" An idea popped into Derek's head. He pulled out Meredith's house key.

Isaac was finally at peace with going to hell. Transporting Charlotte's body, they went into her house using Meredith's house key and placed Charlotte in her bed. Using gloved fingers, Isaac closed her eyes.

* * *

Turns out Derek and Isaac weren't as careful as they thought. After Charlotte's body was found the next day and Craig's and Clark's a few days after that, a full investigation sprung. Using a statement from schoolmates saying that Isaac always walked into the woods and the leaves in all of their hair, Isaac was pegged as the number one suspect. Erica, Boyd, Derek, Scott and even Stiles raised money and got a mediocre lawyer for Isaac. The lawyer cleared Isaac saying that just because a boy likes to walk in the woods doesn't mean he's capable of murder and that it was not enough evidence.

Though Isaac was cleared, everyone treated him differently. Schoolmates, teachers and just people on the streets of Beacon Hills. He had his friends to help him but they couldn't be there for him 24/7. One day at lunch Erica and Boyd were talking about something and immediately shut their mouths when Isaac walked up to them. He demanded to know what they were keeping from him and they finally caved in, saying that they received invitations to Charlotte's memorial service. Isaac shouldn't be surprised but it still hurt.

Going against the strict orders the judge had given him, he visited Charlotte's family once her parents when they were well enough to return home. They already knew why he was there and skipped pleasantries. "We don't want to assume anything but the facts are that you were the last person to see our daughter alive. All we ask is that you stay as far away from Charlotte's memorial service as possible. Please leave we don't want to have to tell the police that you went against the judge's orders."

* * *

A memorial assembly was held for Charlotte at Beacon Hills High school and instead of going with all the rest of the classes, he snuck in after everyone else was inside. The local news cast and crew were there to film the assembly. Photos of Charlotte just a few hours old up until this year were shown. Her first word, first steps and birthday were captured on video. The news team requested that students speak about Charlotte, but didn't even bother to ask her actual friends. People Isaac knew for sure never met Charlotte spoke about her. Isaac couldn't stomach it anymore and left. The memorial service was held the following Sunday and Isaac watched in the distance.

All of his friends, Derek, Charlotte's family and even Craig's family were huddled around. Isaac could make out Charlotte's body, her arms crossed over her chest, rose petals embedded into her hair and a white flowy dress on. Stiles held Erica as she cried silently and Allison and Scott's hands were intertwined Meredith let go of Derek's hand for the first time to move next to the casket. She opened her mouth and let out a beautiful harmony as the coffin lowered.

_I'm always swimming_

_Against the flow of the tide_

_Kissing the life into something_

_That already died_

_I've been drowning forever_

_I'll let go, I'll dive_

_Into the river and flow_

_You said that you could here bells_

_In the traffic below_

_I could hear sirens and car engines_

_Fighting the snow_

_I've been drowning forever_

_I'll let go, I'll dive_

_Into the river and flow_

_I've been drowning forever_

_I'll let go, I'll dive_

_Into the river and flow_

_Flow, flow, flow_

_Flow, flow, flow_

* * *

A memorial assembly was held for Craig a couple weeks later. Instead the gang went to visit Charlotte. They all brought food, drinks, laughed, talked and included her in the conversations. The sun went down sooner than they had realized. Everyone left except Issac. He leaned back and rested his head on her tomb. His eyes fell shut. He awoke to strange sounds coming from beneath him. A hand popped up from the ground and Isaac frantically backed away. A second hand popped out and they started to dig their way out. Isaac stated to get up and stomp on the hands when a head popped out. He watched in horror as Charlotte tried to lift herself out. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are you just going to watch me or are you going to help?" she snapped


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

"Fine. I'll do it myself." she said. She clutched the ground in front of her and heaved herself out of the grave. She stood dusted the dirt off her white dress and their eyes finally met. Charlotte took a tentative step towards him and he backed up. Another step, back away. "Isaac." she whispered in a voice that made Isaac want to clear his throat. He tried not to look at the bullet hole in her head. Another step but this time Isaac didn't back away. She repeated his name again, her eyes filling with moisture. They came face to face when her knees gave out and she pulled him into a hug. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed violently. "This-this isn't real." he finally chocked out. She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. Isaac wrapped his arms around her shyly. "Not true, not true." she repeated over and over.

He moved his hands from her waist slowly up her back testing the waters. Her soft dress caressing his hands. She felt real. Isaac plucked a rose petal from her hair and observed it. After a few minutes they separated, much to each other's dismay. "Home. Meredith. How is she? What about my parents?" she rambled. "They're fine. They're all fine." She tried to rise so he quickly got up and helped her. "Take me to them, please." she whispered. Her legs were quivering and Isaac wrapped an arm around her. The two made it a couple of feet when Charlotte bumped into something and fell down. Isaac started to help when she got up on her own. She took two steps and bumped into an invisible barrier. Charlotte lifted her hand and moved it forward. It pressed against the thin air. Her fists pounded onto the barrier but it wouldn't budge.

Isaac reached towards her and their fingers interlaced. He tried pulled her forward, but he couldn't. She collapsed onto the ground sobbing again. He hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth. They stayed like that for what seems like an eternity. A leaf crunching beneath a shoe broken their trance. "Hello?" Isaac called out. No answer. They both stood and looked around. A gun shot made him flinch. He looked over to she Charlotte on the ground with a smoking bullet in the middle of her forehead.

His breath caught into his throat and started to cough violently. Her looked all around. "Get out here! Get the fuck out of here!" he screamed. He looked back to see Charlotte in only a dark blue lingerie bottom kneeling in front of Craig with a gun in her mouth. Isaac tried to run to her but the barrier was now blocking him out. Her scream rang out through the graveyard. The blow blew her off her knees. Craig then pointed the gun at him and fired it.

* * *

Isaac had visited Starbucks twice a day for the past 3 weeks, only sleeping in small doses. Every dream he's had resulted in Charlotte dying in some horrific way. His dreams only made him want to visit Charlotte's grave again, to protect her from something that isn't real. "Hey Isaac." He looked over to see Erica standing over him. Stiles was standing next to her awkwardly. "Hey guys. What's up?" he asked sounding a casual as possible. She placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly removing it after the look he and Stiles gave her, and said "I felt like we haven't talked in a while and I just-" she stopped and looked at Stiles. He eventually got the hint and said he left something in his locker.

"And I really need someone to talk to." she confessed. She pulled up a seat and sat down. "I mean Derek's being all closed up and Stiles didn't know Charlotte that well. We were her closest friends." All he did was nod. "It's been hard. All Derek ever says is that "she knew what she was getting herself into"." Isaac lat out a bitter laugh. "After everything he's been through, I wasn't expecting compassion." She nodded. The bell rung and she moved back to her seat. Isaac stared out of the window at the leaves blowing in the wind, the leaves moving in a circle like a tornado. He could hear the teacher calling his name, but he ignored it. He could hear the whispers of his so called classmates. The teacher sighed and asked Isaac to step out into the hall. Isaac gather his things, walked into the hallway and out the school.

* * *

Charlotte was twisting a rose petal between her fingers when Isaac approached her. Her dead eyes lit up and she smiled. "What are you doing here? The sun's barley rose so I know you should be in school." she scolded. He dropped his bag and sat down next to her. "You think school's more important than you?" he asked. Her cheeks and the rose petal had become identical twins. "The last thing you need to do is start acting out." she continued. He pulled out his iPhone and Charlotte became transfixed. "I haven't heard music for so long." He plugged in his earphones, handed her the left earphone and relaxed.

They spent the day listening to music and watching movies. Charlotte rested her head on Isaac shoulder to see the screen better. "Isaac?" she said. He looked at her but she just stared. "Yeah?" he asked. She shut her eyes tightly and leaned in only halfway. Isaac realized what she was doing and finally met her halfway as their lips met. Her hand rested on his chest as he curled a hand around the back of her neck. A noise made them look up. Isaac immediately thought of his dream and held onto her as they rose to their feet. Charlotte's family walked toward the grave and Isaac could hear Charlotte's heartbeat increase. Her family stopped once they saw her. No one moved and no one said a word. Her mother's eyes were wide open and Isaac started to worry when her father's heart was too silent. Meredith's feet were moving lightening fast and their two bodies collided. Sobs and cries came from the sisters as they held each other in a death grip.

Their parents finally found the courage to approach Charlotte as well. Charlotte threw her arms around them and Meredith joined them. "How?" he father asked. Charlotte shushed him. "Please please don't question it." she begged. Isaac grabbed his things and decided to give them some alone time. He looked back at Charlotte. _"Tomorrow." _she mouthed. He nodded.

* * *

Derek watched as the Webbers hug and cried tears of joy. Isaac spotted him in the woods and walked toward him. A hand pulled Derek back and Derek came face to face with the Alpha pack. "Did you really think we were going to let this go?" one of them asked. A twig snapped and everyone looked at Isaac. "Leave Isaac." Derek said sternly. Instead Isaac dropped his stuff and walked toward them.

"Did you see that? I think I just saw Derek." Meredith said. She started to pull away. "Meredith Angela Webber your deceased sister stands before you and you want to go find your boyfriend?" their mother scolded. "Go ahead, Mere. I'm not going anywhere." Charlotte replied. Meredith made her way into the forest but didn't find Derek. She felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly and felt the hot breath of a wolf on her face. Her scream rang out across Beacon Hills. "Meredith!" her father cried. He tried to free himself from Charlotte grip but she wouldn't let go. "No! No! No! Please don't leave me!" she screamed holding her parents tighter.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! I might dabble in a story of one shots with the various characters. Just something I might think about!** **I love you guys!**


End file.
